Friends Forever, and Forever has no End
by Anastasia Who
Summary: When Arwen was young, she had a best friend in Rivendell. When this friends has to leave, Arwen feels heartbroken, but he reminds her that friends are forever.


Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any recognizable characters. If you don't recognize the character then I probably created them. Please do not use without permission.

A/N: This story is based on a true story and has a lot of symbolism for my friends. I cried as I wrote this, because loosing a best friend is very hard. On Wednesday, I had to say the hardest goodbye that I have ever said. I imagined what it would be like if Arwen had to say goodbye to her best friend and thus came this story. Arwen is very young in this story, equivalent to about maybe a ten-year human child, I suppose. Oh, one more thing.  One of the names, doesn't sound very elvish, but I used it anyway.  Please do not flame me for any character names.  Thanks.  I hope you enjoy and please review.

**Friends Forever**

**And Forever has no End**

Arwen sat alone on a balcony facing out into the vast plain of Rivendell. She faced one of the waterfalls that were flowing down beautifully. The sun was just rising, creating an orange-red reflection across the surface of the water. The light of the sun danced across the stream, glowing in beauty. The air around Arwen was warm with a gentle breeze blowing over her face. Everything seemed so perfect. Outside it was the most beautiful new morning, yet inside Arwen's heart it felt like thunder and lightening.

For so long, she had dreaded this day, and now it was here. The day she had never wanted to come. She could not believe time had passed as fast as it did. But it had, and now she felt ready to cry. She could already feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away, determined not to cry, at least not yet. She knew she would eventually, that was inevitable.

Arwen sighed deeply as she thought of all the memories she would treasure in her heart forever. She would never let them fade for they were a priceless gift. Yet, it made her sad that now she would be able to make no more. Her best friend was leaving tomorrow. He was leaving for Mirkwood in the morning. This was her last day with him. She did not want him to go. More than anything, she wanted him to stay, but it was not possible. His family was leaving to go to the Mirkwood realm and he was going with. He had no choice.

She knew one day she would be able to see him again when he came to visit or if she went to visit him, but that seemed so far away. It could be years, possibly centuries until they could see each other again. The thought was unbearable. She could not imagine life in Rivendell without him. Though, they had been friends for only a very short time, Arwen felt as if she had known him forever.

Jerian had moved from Lothlorien to Rivendell with his family. Arwen remembered seeing him around, but they never talked to each other. Then one day that changed. Try as she might, Arwen could not remember exactly how it had happened. Somehow it just did. They became best friends within a matter of days. As if the Valar had meant for it to happen, they soon had an unbreakable friendship.

In between their classes in school, Jerian and Arwen would hang out together. Sometimes her brothers Elladan and Elrohir would come and other times Elinwe, Arwen's other best friend, would come. They would talk and laugh together as they ate their lunch. Jerian would start singing a song that he wrote, making everyone smile and laugh. Time would seem to stand still in those moments.

Arwen wished she could live in those moments forever. But they were gone, only a memory of the past. With a sigh Arwen closed her eyes and let herself relive one of those moments.

_'It was a beautiful summer evening in Rivendell and six friends were enjoying a peaceful evening. They were all skipping classes they should have been taking, but it did not matter to them. Right now, they were content to be together. _

_Arwen, Elinwe, and another girl named Selias giggled as Jarien and Elladan were showing off. Both of them were trying to see who was the better diver. Jarien jumped from the cliff into the water below with a near perfect dive. _

_Elladan shrugged. "Can you do a flip with it?" _

_Elladan attempted his own idea and with amazing grace, did a perfect flip. Everyone cheered for him. Elrohir was content to just sit and watch the action, but he clapped loudest for his brother. _

_Elladan and Jarien sat back down with laugh. There was silence for a moment between the friends. The girls whispered something amongst themselves, making the other elves scowl. _

_"You know how annoying it is when you do that!" Elrohir spoke up._

_Arwen smiled. "Sorry." She said, casting a side-glance at Elinwe and Selias. They both giggled, reading the hidden message in her eyes._

_Suddenly Jarien voice broke through the silence as he began to sing a random song. It was an elvish song they heard often in Rivendell, but Jarien had changed a few words. His own lyrics that he added made the others laugh. _

_"I'm going to miss you so much when you leave." Elinwe spoke up. _

_Jarien smiled sadly at her. "I know, I'll miss all of you too. It is going to be really hard to leave."_

_Everyone was silent for a moment, until conversation began again. The friends talked long into the night, until finally they each began to leave. It had been a wonderful night filled with laughter and songs. It was a night they would all remember.' _

_/End Flashback/_

Arwen was brought from her thoughts as she heard a voice beside her. Startled she turned her head. Her mother, Celebrian, was smiling at her.

"I didn't mean to frighten you."

Arwen smiled slightly. "I didn't hear you come up. I was so lost in my thoughts." Arwen lowered ahead, afraid of the tears that were trying to come into her eyes.

"You are up early, my Undomiel. What is it that troubles you." Celebrian asked as she placed a hand on Arwen's head.

Arwen looked up. "He leaves tomorrow and I'm afraid I'll never see him again."

Celebrian frowned slightly. She knew how much Jarien's friendship meant to her daughter. "Never say never, nin hen. (my child). You will see him when he comes to visit. It is but a short time that he will be gone."

"But it could be years, naneth, even centuries. (mother) I will miss him so much."

Tears swelled up in Arwen's eyes. Celebrian pulled her closed and embraced her. She ran her hands through Arwen's raven hair, comfortingly calming her. "Ssh, U-nalla. Iston renaeg." (Don't cry. I know it hurts.) Celebrian cupped Arwen's chin in her hands. "But if you always remember the memories, he will never truly be gone. He will always be with you in your heart. You will never loose that."

Arwen managed a nod as she swallowed hard.

"Don't cry because he is leaving, smile because he was here."

Arwen closed her eyes for a moment, fighting the tears in her eyes. She knew her mother was right. She opened her eyes and forced a small smile. "Hannon le, naneth." (Thank you, mother.)

Her mother smiled with a nod. " I believe someone is here to see you."

Arwen looked to see Jarien strolling towards them. She drew in a deep breath and walked to him. He smiled. "Good morning."

Arwen managed a small smile and muttered a good morning.

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

Arwen nodded and began to follow him. "I can't believe this is it. That this is our last day to hang out."

Jarien stopped walking and looked at her. "I have some bad news." He hesitated a moment before continuing. "I'm leaving today."

Arwen bit her lip. "But I thought you weren't leaving until tomorrow."

"Plans changed. I'm leaving today at noon." Jarien said with a frown.

Arwen ran her hands through her hair as she walked away from him. He ran to catch up with her.

"I'm sorry."

"You can't do this." Arwen pleaded.

Jarien gave her a saddened look, but made no reply.

"Elinwe is going to kill you. She doesn't get back from camping with her parents until tonight. You can't leave without saying goodbye."

Jarien bit at his lip as he realized that Arwen was right. He would not be able to say goodbye to one of his dearest friends. "Maybe she'll get back early, before I leave."

Arwen put her face in her hands. She had thought she had one more day with him, but now he was leaving in a mere few hours. She tried to hold in the tears, knowing that this was just as hard if not harder for him. She knew she should be strong for him, but just could not help it. He pulled her in tightly and embraced her. She hugged him tight, wishing to never let go.

He let her go and gave her a little smile. "Let's not talk about it anymore. I don't want to worry about it. I just want to enjoy these last few moments I have and not think about the future."

Arwen nodded slightly. "It's so hard not to think of it, though."

Jarien looked away from her into the sky. "I know." He whispered. He looked back at Arwen. "But I want you to enjoy yourself right now. Promise me you'll at least try."

Arwen bit at her lip, but nodded. "I will try."

Jarien smiled and began walking again. They walked to one of the waterfall and sat down at the grass. For a moment they were silent, each lost in their own thoughts. Then suddenly, Jarien began to sing. He sang an elvish song that they both loved. It had become 'their song' a while ago. She smiled as she listened to his voice.

Before they knew it; however, their time was up, and it was time for Jarien to leave. They walked back in silence. As Jarien prepared his horse and a few unpacked belongings, Arwen ran inside her room. She picked up a nicely wrapped gift on her bed and ran back outside. She walked to Jarien with her eyes slightly downcast.

"This is for you. Thank you for everything and may you have a safe journey." Arwen said as she handed him the gift.

Jarien unwrapped it and smiled brightly as he pulled out a beautiful hand woven cloak. He had wanted a new cloak for the longest time, but had not been able to get it. He looked at Arwen and hugged her. "Thank you."

She nodded and watched as he finished his good-byes to everyone around them. Then he looked back at her and Arwen knew this was it. This was goodbye.

Jarien pulled her into a hug and she held him close, trying desperately not to cry. She failed miserably as tears began to stream her face. She buried her head into his shoulder and he pulled her closer, if that was even possible. Arwen tried to treasure the moment. She wanted to hold on to this moment forever. She never wanted to let him go. He held her for the longest they had ever shared and Arwen knew he did not wish to let go either.

As his arms finally released her, Arwen felt like her heart would break. She bit at her lip, trying to be strong for him and not let him see her cry.

Jarien gave her one of his sad looks. "Please don't cry. Promise me you won't."

Arwen drew in sharp breath as she brought a hand up to wipe away her tears. "I'll try." She muttered.

He nodded and gave her one last smile. A smile that she would remember forever. She managed a smile for him as well, but only barely.

"It's not goodbye. Goodbye is forever. It's later." He told her.

Arwen drew in a deep breath and nodded. He mounted his horse and waved. Then with one gentle kick to the horse he followed behind his parents. Arwen watched until she could no longer see the horse. She swallowed hard as one silver tear fell unknowingly down her face. Her heart felt broken, but somewhere deep inside, she knew that one-day she would see him again. It would not be forever that he would be gone, but it was forever that they would be friends.


End file.
